The present invention seeks to provide an improved bed mattress of greater durability and shape retention than those known in the prior art. The invention is embodied in a high profile unitary mattress which can be used without an underlying box spring unit and which possesses an internal reinforcing wire grid of selected rigidity to prevent sagging and other permanent deformation of the mattress caused by usage.
In one embodiment, the wire grid which is preferably located at the median plane of the high profile mattress is employed in conjunction with opposite side multiple coil springs and a marginal wire reinforcing main frame, all of these elements being disposed internally of the mattress casing.
In another embodiment, the reinforcing median plane wire grid can be embedded bodily in a mattress formed of foam rubber or other elastomeric material.
Both forms of mattress can be provided with a recess in one end thereof with a partially or completely framed recess of the type disclosed in certain prior art articulated beds which facilitate sexual intercourse. The reinforcing grid and associated coil springs and mattress marginal frame may also be used in mattresses which do not possess the aforementioned recess.
To comply with the duty to disclose under 37 C.F.R. 1.56, the following known prior art U.S. patents are hereby made of record: Nos.
1,347,666 PA1 2,462,579 PA1 2,767,410 PA1 1,372,802 PA1 3,855,652 PA1 1,274,851 PA1 3,991,428.
The general objective of the invention is to improve on the prior art in terms of the features enumerated above. More particularly, it is an object of the invention to improve on that class of mattress disclosed in the above-referenced patent applications and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,428.
Specific features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent during the course of the following detailed description.